Yummy
by luvbi2
Summary: Cherry Pie. Best Friends. Secrets. Love. Sounds Yummy! [ShikaIno] Oneshot.


**Disclaimer – **I do not own any Naruto.

**A/N – **Hello! It is 2:04 am and I am ready to write a story!!!! And yes I am moving on Friday to NYC… Ew… but anyways I am trying to be happy… so yeah I hope you guys ENJOY!

* * *

**Yummy**

**A ShikaIno Fic. **

"Yummy." The blonde kunoichi smiled as she took the last piece of the cherry pie she was having with one of her best friends.

Shikamaru Nara looked up from the plate that once had a large piece of pie on (now long gone). He looked at Ino like she was crazy, "You shouldn't have eaten it that fast…" he said matter-of-factly.

"And why not, Mr. Genius?" Ino asked, poking her fork at Shikamaru's barely touched pie.

"Your going to get a stomach ache." Shikamaru said, shoving Ino's greedy hand away.

"I feel fine." Ino said, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Maybe later." Shikamaru said, adjusting himself so he was looking up at the clouds.

The two had gone out on a small picnic on top of Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching hill. They were going to go with Chouji but once they were at his front door he told them that he had already eaten and that he was full… which was a surprise to the both of them.

"Fine." Ino pouted as she crawled over Shikamaru's body so she was on the other side of him, "Fine, Fine, Fine."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so happy?"

"I dunno!" Ino giggled as she laid her head on Shikamaru's stomach, "I just am in a happy mood."

"That's surprising." Shikamaru yawned.

"What?" Ino asked, obviously in a sort of daze, "Did you say something?"

"Troub—no." Shikamaru sighed, not waiting to break the _perfect _mood and setting. He was there with the love of his life, Ino Yamanaka. At least that was how he thought of her.

He had loved her since they were young through were they are now, at age 19. He never told her but always wanted to, but then again didn't want to. If he did than he would have to compete with all the guys flocking to kiss the ground Ino walks on, there were at least 50 guys who would do that… she could choose from any of them, not just Lazy Old Shikamaru Nara.

"Alrighty." Ino looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Ino's smile got bigger, "Nothing."

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed as he looked back up at the sky.

Ino sighed but kept staring at Shikamaru's calm face. The truth was, she really loved him too, but never thought to tell him because she thought he had fallen for some other, _older, _girl.

"Shikamaru…" Ino sat up and got serious all of a sudden. She was going to address the matter of – Temari. It wasn't that Ino hated her; it was just that… she didn't want to share her best friend. I mean you could even say she liked the girl but she couldn't see anyone else with _her _Shika then… well… her.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, also sitting up.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

"Can I just have a bite of your pie?" Ino asked, nodding at the pie. What? The girl was hungry.

Shikamaru nodded and handed over the piece to Ino and laid down again.

Ino took a bite and smiled, _Yum! _She stopped half way through and remember the true matter of discussion – Temari.

"Shikamaru?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked again, this was getting a bit too troublesome for him.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked again.

"Here." Shikamaru said handing Ino a bottle of Lemonade.

"How did you know!" Ino giggled, "Thanks!" _Oops… I forgot again… _"Shikamaru… can I ask you another question?"

"What is it Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you, ya know, like a girl?" Ino asked, blushing a deep red.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." Shikamaru closed his eyes, trying to stop the blush that was rushing to his face.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ino asked, taking another bite of the pie.

"It's a yes." Shikamaru sighed, trying to figure out what this woman was going at. Was she trying to get his to confess his true feelings for his and then laugh in his face? Or was she just curious? Or was she going to return his feelings? _Nah not the last option, _Shikamaru mentally scratched the option out of his list.

"Really?" Ino felt her heart drop.

"Yes Really." Shikamaru said, getting annoyed that Ino was still at this.

Ino took another bite, "And who is this luck lady, Shikamaru Nara?"

"Why would you care?" Shikamaru opened one of his closed eyes to look at Ino who looked as serious as Chouji and a bag of chips.

"Because I know a girl who likes you and her heart would be broken if she found out that you liked someone else, I am just trying to protect her." Ino said, sticking her nose up in the air, trying to hind the visible blush.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh no. I am not telling you." Ino smiled, "I asked you first."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't care."

"Fine act like that." Ino snapped as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes again.

After about an half an hour of sitting there Ino realized that Shikamaru was sleeping!

Ino moved herself over a bit so she was hovering over Shikamaru calm looking face. _Ahh… he looks so peaceful. _She thought as she moved her face closer to his then snapped her head back again. _What am I doing? _She asked herself and she stuffed the rest of the pie into her mouth, leaving a small piece on her upper lip.

As she sat there she found herself moving closer and closer to Shikamaru's sleeping body and serene face until she was almost touching his nose with hers. She just couldn't help herself, his lips looked so full and… and… yummy. Ino leaned in so she felt his lips against hers, just like she thought – yummy.

Shikamaru snapped his eyes opened and realized that Ino's lips were pressed against his. And to Ino's surprise Shikamaru kissed her back. Now this time Ino's eyes shot open and pulled back.

"Sor-" Ino started to apologize but Shikamaru cut her off by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Shh." Shikamaru said as he kissed her more fully and passionately and Ino was returning the same passion.

Ino pulled back again and smiled down at the love of her life, she still had the piece of cherry pie on her upper lips. "Shika. I love you and I always have."

"I love you too Ino," Shikamaru smiled up at her and pulled her down as he licked off the piece of pie.

"Yummy right?" Ino giggled.

Shikamaru blushed and rolled his eyes, "Troublesome but yeah."

* * *

**A/N – **I don't even know if that was good or not… have I lost my touch??? Not that I had one in the first place…. Haha. Please review! Thanks for reading! 

PEAcE tO AlL mY HoME-eES!


End file.
